


Heartbreak Summer

by Hurricane_Kat0118



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Kat0118/pseuds/Hurricane_Kat0118
Summary: Joe's POV after John leaving.
Relationships: John Deacon/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Heartbreak Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanishing_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_time/gifts).



Fourteen days, thirty-six hours, fourteen minutes and twelve seconds. That was the last time Joe had seen John. Watching him slip away while bawling into his mother’s arms, his father growling like a wild animal in the distance. His heart was shattered. If this was what death felt like, then he was it. Without John, there was nothing.

Stupid Ronnie; this was all her fault. If she had just left them alone, John would still be here and everyone would be happy. John was his, and she knew that, but she had to stake her claim with a new ring like dog taking a piss on a fire hydrant. He lied to John about liking her, in fact he loathed her and he probably would have killed her if given the chance.

Joe was lying sideways on his bed; dressed in a pair of boxers and John’s hoodie. He had been locked in his room ever since they had come home from Italy. He didn’t let anyone in, he kept the drapes on his window drawn shut and had Queen songs on constant repeat, especially Somebody to Love and Love of My Life. He knew it was only a matter of time before his dad took an axe to his door like Jack Nicholson, but Joe couldn’t care less.

Someone knocked at his door.

“Go away!” he shouted to whoever it was.

“Joey, sweetheart, it’s me,” came his mother’s voice.

Joe closed his eyes before getting up. His mother was the only person who he would see or talk to. She was only one who listened and understood. He probably would be dead now if it wasn’t for her. She made sure he ate and got up to go the bathroom once and awhile.

He opened the door once he reached it.

“What, mom?”

“May I come in?” Ginnie asked.

Joe shrugged and stepped aside.

His mother entered, and closed the door behind her. “How are you doing?” she asked.

“Oh great! My life is full of unicorns and rainbows,” Joe said sarcastically as he sat back down on his bed.

Ginnie sighed. She sat beside him and gathered him for a hug.

Once Joe’s face had reached the crock of his mother’s neck, he started crying again. “I miss him mama,” he sobbed. “I miss him so much.”

“I know you do, monkey,” she soothed. “But in time, you will heal and maybe one day, you will forget about John.”

“No!” he yelled as he broke free from her. “I’ll _never_ forget him. I promised that I will wait for him and I will do that.”

“Joey, listen to me,” Ginnie said as she took her son’s hands in hers. “John’s a married man.”

“I doubt he will be for much longer.”

“Joseph, let me finish. I know you love him, I never doubted that. Yes, I was disturbed by it, even a little disgusted by the fact you slept with him. But, you’re my son, and I love you no matter what.”

“Thanks mom.”

“But did you honestly believe that you could have a future with John, have a family? What you’re feeling is normal. First real love, heartbreak. It’s all a part of growing up.”

Joe remained silent.

Ginnie kissed his cheek. “Dinner will be ready soon. Why don’t you come down and join us?”

“I don’t want to be anywhere near dad.”

“I have spoken with your father. And he is willing to listen to your side of the story.”

“I’ll think about.”

“I’ll save a plate for you, either way.”

After his mother left, Joe laid down. He stared at the ceiling while his mind raced. Of course he believed he and John could have a future. He would eighteen soon and most European countries and Canada were legalizing same-sex marriage. Even if they didn’t get married, they would still be happy because they were in love.

The song changed and Joe skipped back a few tracks. When Somebody to Love began to play for the umpteenth time, Joe brought the sweater to his nose. John’s scent was almost gone. Joe could feel new tears forming and he wished his soul to be in John’s arms at the moment. John was his first love, and will be his only love.

Wiping away a few strays tears, Joe went to his dresser. He knelt down an opened the bottom drawer, dumping all the contents onto the floor ‘til he found a small wooden box. He open it. It held two objects, one was the pen drive John had given him. He didn’t know what was on it, he didn’t have the heart to.

Putting the drive back in the box, he took out the other content. The Polaroid picture of him and John. He found in the trash the day the left the vacation house, Ronnie must have tossed it in there. Joe brought the mouth and kissed John’s face. He wasn’t giving up on them. He and John _belonged_ together and he didn’t know when or how, but they were going to find their way to each other.


End file.
